


Be my forever Judicorn.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [14]
Category: The Fosters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always, Disgustingly fluff, Endgame, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor endgame, M/M, Oneshot, Warned You, You may get nauseated by this amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993





	

 

Jude has always gotten pissed, like really pissed, at whoever called him with that nickname so he still can't wrap his head around the fact that His boyfriend -- the person that's not supposed to get him pissed _on purpose_ \-- has the best time of his life whenever he calls him _that._

Jude has always been like: "Why would you call me that? Is that too much to ask to call me with my name? I mean--" and, he's never been able to refrain the soft smile spreading over his lips, his expression miserably shifting from bitchy to a pure look of adoration whenever he's met by Connor's puppy face.

"I-It's just four letters long..." 

_"It's cute."_

Connor has always dismissed him, clearly deciding to omit the (real) reason why ,he thinks, the affectionate nickname _'Judicorn'_ fits his boyfriend so perfectly..

"Someday, Connor Stevens.." Jude has always promised him with voice filled with wonder at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with this man.

"Someday you'll tell me."

Connor would smile at that, bright and perfect as a knowing yet misterious smirk creeps over his lips.

"Maybe." He always says with happiness filling this voice that honestly gives it all away... "Or maybe not."

 

Jude has waited exactly ten years and eight months to finally have his morbid curiosity being fulfilled.

It causes a endless cry, making Jude a pathetic fountain, and a likely risk of stroke –-which might be caused by Connor's proposal happening right in the moment when Jude was sipping his damn diet coke, what the hell! -- that almost jeopardizes the whole thing but that's another story...

What matters the most-- what he needs to focus on-- in this moment is Connor saying.

_"I want to marry you because you're my Judicorn."_

Look, Jude really appreciates the look of undeniable love (and freaking fear.) that's flashing across his eyes but he really can't bring himself to hold back that weird frown flashing across his features at the nickname..

"What does that mean?" Jude breathes out with warmth spreading across his face and cheeks. Jesus... Jude can't survive this life-changing moment without ruining it, can he?

"Your _Judicorn_." Jude explains, guilt swelling inside of his chest at Connor's quizzical expression because he sees how Connor's freaking out about a possible rejection, which is legitfully the dumbest thing Connor could ever do in his young life because he should know better.

There's no way, in this universe, that Jude would ever say no to that question.

His shoulder relax a bit, letting out a soft sigh of relief when Connor's frown turns into a bashful smile.

"You're my Jude." Connor explains simply like it's supposed to explain it all, and with so much calm in his voice that blows Jude away.

He can't even bring himself to stay upright so he kneeles down right across from Connor who cups his face into his hands, shooting a loveful look into Jude's eyes before --unable to refrain himself-- kissing him on the lips.

"From the moment I met you I knew you were different from any other boy I could have met throughout my whole life.” Connor trails off with a smile while his eyes light up with the brightest light of happiness and emotion. He tilts his head to the side giving one of his longing looks that never fails to make Jude squirm beneath the intensity of it.

It's something that Connor likes to do. Study every inch of his skin, every breaths he gives, every smallest detail on his barely blemished skin.

It's always been a weird thing that Connor does, according to Jude, but in this moment Jude finally realizes that it's really not.

“I love The way you roll your eyes whenever I look at you so intently that it feels like it goes on for hours and you just.. want me to stop because you're not used to someone looking at you this much but really.--" Connor trails off with a deep breath, catching his breath since he's basically rambling at this point.

"I can't help it, because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and-- then there's this soft blush forming on your cheeks and your ears that makes you look like you've been sitting across the fireplace..”

“Connor..”

Connor smiles because there it is. The blush on his cheeks that isn't that _soft_ this time, it's ten times redder.

“Then you bit your lip because you want to yell at me to ' _stop looking at you like a creep'_ and you're too much of a dork to be mad at me for this, so you just burst out in laughter and I swear... that's the part I love the most because there's so much happiness in your eyes, when you finally sober up and you lift your eyes to mine and that literally takes my breath away."

I--I don't think I could ever find someone as special as you, also because I'm not sure I could even If I wanted to.."

Connor trails off with a chocked laugh as happy tears are slowly sliding down his puffed cheeks.

"I mean, How many people put ketchup on tacos or do immoral things like ship people that aren't even canon on tv shows or sing to Justin Bieber's songs while cooking or, worse than everything just mentioned,  throw away pizza's crust? You're all of these things. You made my life brighter every single day with the colours radiating from you."

Connor's smile breaks into a laugh. So perfect, Jude thinks, how have I gotten so lucky? 

"See? T-That's why you're my Judicorn. Because you're special and amazing and one of a kind and there's nothing you _\--or I--_ would change about yourself. I won't ever want to.. So, Jude Adams Foster.. Be my forever Judicorn?"

 

 


End file.
